


The One that Got Away

by katydid001



Category: Naruto
Genre: Camping, Divorce, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, July-Outdoors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid001/pseuds/katydid001
Summary: Kakashi takes team 7 and their families camping.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: Theme Nights at The Porcelain House





	The One that Got Away

# The One that Got Away

## 🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Every month the remnants of team seven and their families went on a camping expedition near Konoha. They spent a few hours hiking up to their location and setting up camp. Usually, they had a picnic followed by a bonfire with s’mores. This time, however, Naruto’s family would not be joining them. Yamato was away on the Orochimaru detail, as it came to be known. Instead, it was simply Kakashi, his pack, Sai, Sakura and Sarada. Sai had walked off previously to a flower field, stating that he was looking for inspiration. Sakura had just laid down Sarada in their shared tent before walking back to Kakashi.

The twilight sky reflected off the dew on the grass as Kakashi laid a small blanket over a felled log. He heard Sakura’s soft footsteps behind him and patted the spot next to him.

“Is she asleep?” he asked quietly as she took her place. Pulling his mask down, his body moved to accommodate hers in a well practiced routine.

“Yeah, out like a light. It’s beautiful out here.”

“It is. Always has been. I used to go camping out here with my dad once upon a time.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, he loved the natural beauty out here. Of course, it was supposed to be a training exercise. It wasn’t as safe back then as it is now. I think, even ten years ago I wouldn’t have brought kids out here.”

“You brought us out here.”

“You were genin. Not academy students. And Sarada-chan is neither.”

“True. Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you… do you have any regrets with how your life has turned out?”

“Some.” He turned his head and looked into her eyes, “you?”

“Lots…” Sakura leaned her head onto his shoulder and held onto his hand. “I shouldn’t have followed him… I wish… that I knew then what I know now.”

“What’d you mean?”

“Sasuke-kun. I should have stayed home. He has never loved me. He only wanted a broodmare for his precious clan. He left me here. Abandoned me. I haven’t seen him in the last three years. Am I always going to be held to this mistake that I made? I don’t know that I want people to recognize me as Uchiha-san… Wife of a convicted felon and murderer. I want to wind back the clock. I just want to be Sakura. Well-known kunoichi and medic.”

Kakashi stayed silent while she spoke, simply rubbing his thumb along her hand in silent support.

“I love my baby. But... I… don’t love… him.”

“I know.” Kakashi moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his side. “I know.” He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. As her tears fell silently he rocked her back and forth. Her hands clutched the arms that were holding her together.

“Kakashi. What steps do I have to take for a divorce?”

Kakashi inhaled sharply in response. This was not how he was expecting the night to go.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

AN: If you have time, please leave a comment. :) Thank you so much for reading! 🦗🦗🦗🦗🦗🦗🦋


End file.
